No apagues la luz
by EliannKamui
Summary: Por favor te pido no apagues la luz que en la oscuridad puedo ver sus ojos, mirándome fijamente desea mi muerte ¿acaso no lo sabes? Si apagas la luz me atrapara, se dará un festín conmigo, por favor te pido no apagues la luz, no deseo cerrar los ojos sabiendo que esos me miran fijos.


_**No apagues la luz.  
**_  
Podía verlo, allí estaba observándome desde la esquina de la habitación sus ojos zafiros relucían en la oscuridad de la noche algo esperaba y lo sabía esperaba que la luz fueran apagadas, que estuviera en la oscuridad completa para atraparme.

-mamá no apagues la luz –pronuncie tomando su mano ella solo me sonrió dejando un beso en mi frente –

-Está bien te dejaré esta lámpara encendida –Respondió prendió una lámpara con forma de helado que me había comprado que no daba tanta luz pero no me dejaba en la oscuridad – ¿mejor?

-Si –Sonreí por ello así él no me atraparía –

-Me alegro descansa mi niño –susurro para cerrar la puerta –

-Descansa –Esa voz sonó como una melodía en la noche, pero sus ojos brillantes me aterraban, me cubrí con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y una canción comenzó a sonar era él quien la cantaba –

-mh –apreté fuerte los ojos, no importaba que tan bonito cantara esa cosa sabía que debía temerle algo en mi me hacía tenerle miedo y seguiré a los instintos de mi cuerpo –

Me desperté por los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana y daban con mis ojos bostece queriendo detenerlo, me levante con cuidado mirando hacia el rincón de la habitación no estaba sabía que cuando la luz del sol llegaba él se iba dejándome en mi soledad.

¿Por cuánto ha sido mi compañero? ¿Durante diez años? Ya es mucho tiempo y aun no se rinde aun me sigue dando miedo no lo niego pero su canción en las noches se volvió un arrullo que necesito para dormir.

Me aliste para ir al instituto, mi madre me sonrió con el desayuno ya listo le sonreí de vuelta comenzamos nuestra rutina, termine el desayuno me despedí de mi madre.

Yo vivía solo con mi madre jamás conocí a mi padre ella dice que murió fatídicamente un día.

Cuando revise los periódicos de esos días era verdad salía la muerte trágica de mi padre había sido desmembrado.

Negué con la cabeza intentado sacar eso debía olvidarlo nadie me mando a buscar donde no debía pero una parte de mí siempre piensa y pensara que había sido esa cosa.

Me acerque a mis compañeros sonriéndoles, asintieron hacia mí que bueno que ninguno de ellos sabía de mi problema me vería como un loco por ello, pero a veces podía ver sus ojos en los rincones más oscuros.

-¿te sientes bien Kaito? –Me pregunto Miku yo solo le sonreí –

-Estoy bien –Respondí –

-te ves algo distraído hoy –Comento Luka suspire –

-No es nada solo estoy así por los exámenes –mentí ellas asintieron –

Me había vuelto un experto mentiroso aunque tampoco era del todo mentira los exámenes escolares serían pronto y yo tenía que estudiar mucho no era el más inteligente de todos hasta yo mismo tenía que admitirlo y si quería sacarme una buena nota para ir a la universidad que yo quería tenía que esforzarme el esfuerzo era lo único que me quedaba por que la inteligencia nata no la tenía.

Regrese a casa mi madre aun no regresaba trabajara hasta tarde lo sabía y eso me preocupaba mi madre se esforzaba tanto por mí, por eso intentaba ser el mejor del instituto y poder ganarme la beca para la universidad que yo quería para que no siguiera pagando mis estudios.

-. . . . –Me quede estudiando y allí en el rincón oscuro de la habitación podía verlo estaba sentando se asomaba apenas su brazo y sus piernas, su rostro estaba apoyado en su hombro no podía verlo bien, por primera vez tenía los ojos cerrados – ¿estás descansado? –Por primera vez le hable –

-. . . –Abrió sus ojos causándome un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo una sonrisa se posó en sus labios aquellos dientes blancos y colmillos afilados brillaron en la oscuridad –Algo –Contestó trague saliva nuevamente esa voz gruesa y suave como un arrullo – ¿no dormirás hoy?

-Claro quieres atraparme mientras duermo ¿no? –Su risa me hizo estremecer –Tengo que estudiar.

-Tsk –Se quejó –Será una larga noche.

-Las noches siempre son largas estando contigo –Mencione para que riera –Nunca me dirás quién eres ¿verdad?

-¿por qué decirte algo que ya sabes? –Contestó volvió a cerrar los ojos –

-Al menos me dirá que eres –No hubo respuesta – ¿qué quieres?

-A ti –Pronuncio no había duda en su voz, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir –Te quiero a ti.

-Ya lo sabía –Masculle –pues perdóname pero no te la dejaré fácil ¿sabes?

-Nunca lo has hecho Kaito eso es lo que me hace desearte más –Bueno sabiendo que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos es normal que conozca mi nombre ¿no? –

Las estaciones fueron pasando y siempre yo lo tenía a él pero había aprendido a convivir con él, con mi monstruo de la oscuridad, muchos niños le tienen miedo a aquello que había en la oscuridad pero resultaban siendo no reales proyecto de su imaginación pero él mío no era así me seguía con los años parecía hacerse más poderoso y eso me asustaba un poco.

-¡Mamá! –Exclame emocionado – ¡Mira mamá obtuve la beca la obtuve mamá! –Le mostré su rostro cansado sonrió –

-Qué bueno mi niño –Menciono sonriéndome dejando un beso en mi frente –me alegro tanto.

-Sí, no tendrás que trabajar más para mantener mis estudios además cuando me gradué podré trabajar de una vez y no tendrás que trabajar más –Ella asintió –mamá yo te daré todo te lo prometo.

-Claro que sí hijo –Me dijo yo le sonreí dejando un beso en su mejilla –

-Sé que tendré que estudiar lejos pero solo será hasta que me gradué ¿bien? –Ella asintió –mamá ¿te sientes bien?

-Si lo siento solo estoy un poco cansada nada más –le mire preocupado –ah hijo no te preocupes estoy bien enserio, es solo que no dormí bien necesito descansar un poco nada más.

-Está bien –Ella se fue a acostar mientras yo comenzaba a recoger mis cosas –

La noche se hizo y comencé a preocuparme por mamá, me fui a su habitación aun dormía ¿debía dejarla descansar algún tiempo más?

-No está dormida –esa voz voltee estaba nuevamente en un rincón oscuro –No lo está.

-¿qué? –Me acerque a mamá para notar que no respiraba me horrorice –No…no es verdad

-Lo es –Menciono –

-¡¿Tú?! ¡Tú tienes algo que ver cierto! –Le reclame –

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –Respondió –No le hice nada a tu madre, ella estaba enferma ¿qué esperabas? Siempre se había esforzado de más, era una simple humana su cuerpo no podía dar más, siempre se sobre exigía intentado dártelo todo, déjala descansar ahora que al fin puede está feliz de que tu hayas alcanzado el objetivo que ella deseaba, ahora lo único que te queda es esforzarte en terminarlo, que ella se fue feliz no hagas que esa felicidad se marchite.

-Sus palabras eran seria no eran tan reconfortante en cierto sentido comencé a llorar – ¿siempre?

-Siempre –Contestó –Ella te amaba y yo no la iba a lastimar porque me dio lo que más deseo que eres tú ¿por qué haría semejante cosa? Tus paranoias son demasiadas conmigo.

Baje la mirada por ello era cierto que nunca había intentado nada, cerré los ojos -¿debo estar bien con ello? ¿No volver a verla? ¿No volver a abrazarla? ¿No volver a sentirla?

-. . . . –Hubo un largo silencio en el que él no me dio respuesta alguna –para los humanos el alejamiento de un ser querido es algo difícil de afrontar, lo entiendo en todo momento, pero ya está descansado y siempre estará contigo, no será lo mismo, pero eso no significa que sea el fin.

Él no era un gran consuelo no era un humano de eso estaba seguro, cerré los ojos y llore lágrimas silenciosas, pronto velaron a mi madre, amigos míos y familiares que jamás ayuda nos prestaron vinieron a decir sus condolencias por mi madre y más aún que yo estaba a punto de irme a la universidad.

Esa noche estaba muy deprimido por no tener a mi madre más no ver sus sonrisas, su buenos días hijo, no tener más sus abrazos, su calidez, su voz, lágrima a lágrima salía de mis ojos una a una.

-Suspire –Hoy me doy por vencido –dije para que él me escuchara – ¿oíste? –Apague la luz y solo la pequeña lámpara estaba encendida –Hoy puedes terminar con mi vida si quieres ya no habrá luz que te interrumpa –Apague la luz de la linterna y espere. . .y espere –

Sus pasos estaban más cerca, cerré los ojos fuertemente abrazándome a mis piernas, podía sentir su peso en la cama, no deseaba abrir los ojos, sus manos tomaban mi barbilla podía sentir sus afiladas garras.

Lentamente separo mis brazos y yo solo me deje hacer, tenía miedo no lo negaba mi corazón latía demasiado agitado, sus manos acariciaban mi piel como deleitándose.

-Así no es divertido –Contestó –Que tu desees la muerte Kaito –Susurro en mi oído –Aférrate a la vida, tan fuerte, tan ansiosamente que yo desee arrebatártela dame algo con que entretenerme como siempre me lo has dado, este es nuestro juego.

-Eres un ser perverso –Gruñí escuchando su risa por ello –

Me abrazo para un ser como él su abrazo era muy cálido no me separe, por primera vez estaba con mi monstruo, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y solloce más fuerte, su abrazo me apretaba más intentando darme consuelo en silencio ¿Cómo alguien tan perverso como él podría convalecerse de mis lágrimas? No, no lo hacía él solo deseaba que yo deseara vivir, yo era su entretenimiento si yo deseaba la muerte entonces no sería divertido para él asesinarme así de simple.

-. . . ¿Tú fuiste quien mato a mi padre? –Pregunte debía de sacarme de esa duda –

-No –Respondió –No fui yo.

-Si no fuiste tú ¿quién fue capaz de hacer tal atrocidad? –Indague suspiro –

-Que humano más curioso –Mascullo –

-Deseo saber la verdad solo eso –Guardo silencio nuevamente no era que me incomodaba siempre había mantenido largos silencios conmigo –

-Tu padre jugo algo que no debía ¿entiendes? Nos invocó en su juego, durante toda su vida estuvo jugando con alguien más que no era yo, se descuidó solo eso te puedo decir –Respondí –

-Y. . .ese juego ¿paso a mí? Contigo –El afirmo – así que. . . yo estoy descuidado ahora ¿por qué no me matas?

-porque tú quieres morir –Contestó –No planeo concederte tu deseo –Bufe por ello cerrando los ojos no temía no volver a abrirlos era obvio que él no me asesinaría no hoy cuando deseo la muerte –

Los días fueron pasando y me tuve que ir a la universidad, suspire por ello el lugar estaba abarrotado sentí algo de nervios todo caminaban de aquí para allá, sentía como me empujaban y me hacían a un lado sintiéndome como un muñeco de trapo que podían jalonear a su antojo, llegue a la que era mi habitación, sabía que tenía que compartirla con alguien.

-Hey –Escuche a alguien a mis espalda –Estorbas –me empujo haciéndome a un lado –la cama de abajo es mía, de ahora en adelante no me estorbes enclenque.

-. . . –No dije nada no replique nada no me gustaba tratar con personas como él –

Mi compañero de cuarto era una persona totalmente desagradable y repulsiva, tenía que escucharlo tener sexo en las noches, me molestaba a mí por dormir con una luz encendida cuando él no me dejaba dormir porque lo hacía con música y para todas las cosas me molestaba antes de mi jornada de clases ¿qué que hacía? Me golpeaba eso hacía tenida distintos moretones en el cuerpo.

¿Y él? Él miraba desde lejos sus ojos brillaban un brillo intenso de odio y desdén desde que conocimos juntos a mi compañero de cuarto su brillo había sido así.

-Oye Kaito –Menciono una compañera de la universidad a la que muchos decían que ella sentía una atracción hacia mí –Hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Haku ¿Qué dices vamos?

-No lo sé Teto es que. . .

-Anda hazlo ve, distráete de ese imbécil –Le escuche decir –

-Sabes si iré –él tenía razón tenía que distraerme un rato del cretino ese –

A la tarde me fui con Teto ya que yo no sabía cómo llegar a casa de Haku estaban distintos compañeros de clase me incomodaba un poco porque yo debería estar estudiando para los exámenes pero bien él me lo había dicho tenía que distraerme un rato de ese imbécil, la música era fuerte el olor a licor.

No era de beber pero aprovecharía esta noche solo se vive una vez ¿eh? bueno yo que tengo un juego constante para que no me maten supongo que mi vida está en el filo de la muerte todo el tiempo, aun así ¿dónde está él? Desde que llegue a esta casa no le veo siempre miro a todos los rincones oscuro estando atento a su presencia pero nada, es extraño.

A llegar a la universidad estaba demasiado tomado, había extraño ruidos en la habitación supuse que ese idiota estaba teniendo sexo otra vez o qué clase de cosas estaría haciendo en la oscuridad, por primera vez no me atreví a encender la luz no quería ver qué clase de cosas estaría haciendo ese imbécil y me acosté a dormir, no tenía miedo a morir esa noche supongo que estaba demasiado bebido en ese momento.

En la noche sentía mucho calor un peso en la cama me altero y despertó allí estaba él sus ojos zafiros se clavaron sobre los míos, podía sentir sus manos tocaban mi cuello sus garras se extendían por mi cuello una caricia suave como si no se atreviera a cortarlo o lacerarlo.

-¿me matarás? –Pregunte el brillo zafiro en sus ojos se hizo más intenso –

-. . . –No hubo respuesta solo me beso me desconcertó, intente separarme de aquel peso pero su agarre era demasiado opresor hasta que al final termine aceptado –

Sabía cómo moverse en mi boca jamás había tenido un beso tan intenso como ese, nuevamente otro y otro.

-ah –me queje intentado respirar –ya…

-No, quiero más –Pronunció –

-NNGG –Me queje cuando mordió fuerte mi hombro estaba seguro que lo había hecho hasta que sangrara sus colmillos eran muy afilados –Basta… basta… detente.

-je –Escuche su risa, cerré los ojos pero allí estaba su peso nuevamente no se iba, se quitó de encima, comenzó a cantar para mí siempre me he preguntado ¿qué significaba esa canción? Sus Kanji eran distinto era como si estuviera cantando en japonés antiguo y era difícil para mí revelar que significaba la letra de la canción –

Al poco tiempo logre volver a dormirme, de desperté por los rayos del sol era extraño que mi compañero de cuarto no hiciera ningún ruido, me baje de la litera para horrorizarme al mirar hacia donde dormía mi compañero allí estaba él, sus ojos sin vida me miraban, tenía el estómago abierto, sus intestinos salía había una expresión de completa agonía en su rostro y en la pared estaba escrito con la sangre de mi compañero "¿no te alegras de no haber encendido la luz?"

Un fuerte grito salió de mis labios alarmando a los de las habitaciones adyacentes que vinieron, nunca sentí la muerte tan cercana como en esos instante cuando mi mirada se encontró con esos zafiros en la oscuridad que tenían un resplandor, si no fuera estado satisfecho con la muerte de mi compañero en ese momento ¿me hubiera asesinado a mí?

Por ello las clases se detuvieron nadie se explicaban algunos me culpaban pero los policías notaron que esas heridas eran hechas con las garras de un animal y no se lo explicaban en lo más mínimo.

Y allí estaba el causante de todo campante pero que podías decirle ¿mi monstruo fue? No, no podía.

-¿Cuándo terminaremos con este juego he? –Mencione no me dio respuesta alguna pero lo sabía él se estaba volviendo más fuerte en algún momento la luz no lo detendría o tal vez… nunca lo detuvo –

Yo estaba en otra habitación completamente solo, nadie quería ser mi compañero de cuarto luego de lo que paso como dije con anterioridad todos me culpaban aunque las autoridades habían dejado en claro que no había sido para nada mi culpa.

-Me mordí el labio observándole – Sé que la luz no te detiene –Gruñí – ¿por qué no acabas con este juego de una vez por todas? Sabes que siempre has tenido la oportunidad –Salió de la oscuridad, al fin pude verlo completamente, tenía unos rasgos demasiado finos pero varoniles el cabello largo de color violeta atado a una cola de caballo, una ropa antigua como victoriana, su sonrisa se hizo grande –

-pensé que nunca te darías de cuenta de este hecho –Espeto –deseaba que siempre le tuvieras miedo a la oscuridad como cuando eras un simple niño.

-Desgraciado ¡¿Por qué no acabas de una vez con todo?! ¿Acaso ya no te diviertes bastante? –Comenté – ¡Todos me culpa por la muerte de mi compañero por tu culpa!

-Fue su culpa tu eres mi presa no la suya –Gruñó molesto –

-¿qué? –Pronuncie siempre lo he sabido que yo era como una presa para él –

-él estaba planeando abusar sexualmente de ti con un grupo de sus compañeros –Mis ojos se agrandaron como platos por ello – los escuche, varios de tus "amigos" quieren tener relaciones sexuales contigo le pareces de una belleza androginia, él planeo que esos atarte para que esos "amigos" tuyos abusaran sexualmente de ti hasta el cansancio mientras él ganaba dinero por ello.

-. . . ¿eso?

-Es verdad en ningún momento de tu vida te he mentido y lo sabes, no podía permitirlo tú eres mi presa mi recompensa no la de ellos, nadie puede tenerte entiendes ¡Me perteneces! Tu alma, tu cuerpo, todo de ti me pertenece –Se acercó a mi sus ojos zafiros estaban fijos en los mías y me beso a la fuerza intente resistírmele pero sabía que era inútil –

-ah –Me aleje de él con un quejido me tiro contra la cama fuerte y solo rebote parecía realmente enojado y sabía que no había escapatoria era inmune a la luz y a la oscuridad no había nada que pudiera detenerlo de hacer lo que quería nunca lo hubo – ¡ah! –Un fuerte grito surco de mis labios al sentir como nuevamente mordía donde lo había hecho con anterioridad –

-Eres mi presa Kaito –Susurro en mi oído –Solo mío –mi cuerpo se estremeció al oír su voz que me hizo vibrar –

-No quiero esto –objeté –

-Nunca he hecho lo que has querido ¿no es así? –Burlo, intente separarme pero me volvió a besar –

Intente resistirme pero todo paso a contra voluta, estaba atado y oprimido por sus cuerpo, me hacía sentir caliente y eso me molestaba mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias de una forma poco favorable a mi favor.

-. . .ah…ah – ¿de qué me valía decirle detente? ¿Para? No lo hacía porque él nunca lo haría y lo sabía él jamás hizo lo que yo deseaba – ¡AH! –Un grito fuerte salió de mis labios sintiendo como toda su extensión entraba de una sola estocada –GGRR –Gruñí mordiéndome el labio –

-Eres muy cálido Kaito y como me aprietas –murmuro en mi oído –

-Cállate perverso bastardo –Gruñí ante el dolor observando su sonrisa me beso y yo le mordí pero sabía que eso no le importaba que le gustaba que se deleitaba de mi dolor eres tan perverso y yo que he caído ante tu juego siempre lo he hecho –

Sus penetraciones eran intensas fuertes y contundentes haciéndome soltar más de un quejido de dolor y gruñidos me dolía lloraba me retorcía y él no se iba a detener hasta que deje de quejarme por el dolor en cambio era placentero, demasiado tanto que me volvería loco, no sabía por qué solo sabía que mientras más profundo llegara mucho mejor se sentía.

-¿te gusta no es así? –Le mire molesto y le mordí el hombro en respuesta a ello, jamás de lo admitiría, jamás –Gakupo.

-¿ah? –Me quede desconcertado ante esas palabras –

-Ese es el nombre que debes gritar –Contestó besándome me desconcertó por un momento pero respondí y le mordí nuevamente la sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que yo le mordía era de completa satisfacción –

-¡ah!...ah –Solté aquellos sonido de mis labios, estaba molesto mi cuerpo tenía varios picores de ardor por los arañazos estaban sangrado, la sangre se mesclaba con el sudor y aun así a mi cuerpo del todo no parecía importarle eso lo había excitado aún más ¿qué tan repúgnate soy? –mmmhh…ah –De repente cambiamos de posición ya no podía verle el rostro solo golpeaba contra la almohada, sus garras pasaron por mi espalda repitiendo la misma acción que hizo con mi pecho haciéndome soltar más quejidos – ¡BAAAA! –fue una réplica ahogada cuando sentí que llego más profundo tocando ese punto –

-¿qué ibas a decir? –Se burló de mí mientras yo gruñía por ello –

-¡BASTAAARRR! –Nuevamente callo toda replica dando con ese punto maldito sabía lo que le provocaba a mi cuerpo y se aprovechaba de ello –

-¿dime? ¿No te escuche bien? –Me calle la boca no te iba a satisfacer –Deberías aprender a hablar bien Kaito ya estás en la universidad.

-Gr –Gruñí por ello respirando con agitación me vendría dentro de poco lo sabía sus penetraciones estaban dando constantemente en ese punto –aahh –tomo mi miembro moviéndolo al mismo ritmo brutal de sus penetraciones me estaba volviendo loco me estaba brindando doloroso placer y era algo demasiado toxico pero difícil de resistir – ¡AAHHH!

-¿qué nombres vas a gritar eh? –Me susurro en el oído – Dime, si no lo haces no te dejaré venirte.

-¡Ah…! ¡Tú bastardo! Ah…mh… grr… -Apreté fuerte los ojos y los dientes mi erección dolía demasiado y él no parecía querer detenerse de dar contra ese punto a pensar de que se había corrido entraba con más facilidad en mi interior por estar lleno de su espeso semen – ¡AH! ¡Gakupo por favor déjame venirme! –Beso mi cuello y podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios complacido aumento sus estocadas y el movimiento de sus manos – ¡GAKUPO! –Un fuerte grito salió de mis labios –

Cayó sobre mí pero si colocar todo su peso, podía sentirlo tan cerca, su amplio pecho sus fuerte abdomen que daban contra mi espalda su largo cabello que hacía que ligeras corrientes recorrieran mi cuerpo cada vez que rozaban con mi piel.

-ah –Me queje cuando salió de mi interior una sensación de vacío me lleno, suspire, varios espasmos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo –

Hubo un largo silenció podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda, comenzó a cantar suavemente me estaba dando sueño, estaba demasiado cansado, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Lentamente cerré los ojos ante el cansancio un sueño muy profundo sin saber si despertaría al día siguiente.

Me desperté por el sonido de la alarma, mi cuerpo aun dolía con mi brazo intentaba apagar la alarma que termino siendo aventada al suelo, cosa diabólica que interrumpe el descanso eso te mereces.

-mh –Escuche un ruido a mis espaldas para notar que estaba envuelto en unos fuertes brazos, a mi mente vino todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad esa noche y me horrorice para levantarme de golpe sintiendo un brutal dolor en mi parte baja –

-Bastardo –gruñí por ello para mirarle, de hecho aunque no deseara admitirlo se veía hermoso a la luz, su largo cabello violeta suelto, sus hermosos rasgos, sus pestañas largas violetas sus labios de un rosa suave y carnosos, su hombros anchos, su pecho amplió su bien formado abdomen, él debía ser un demonio creado a la perfección para atraer a los humanos al pecado –

Suspire volviendo a acostar le observe dormir con parsimonia él bastardo sabía que yo no podría hacer nada contra él era demasiado fuerte para que yo con algo lograra lastimarlo.

Mis clases pronto comenzaría me levante como pude sintiendo ese dolor horrible recorrerme desde mi esfínter hasta toda mi columna vertebral, no, no solo era mi ano el que tenía todo el dolor o mi cadera también era mi espalda arañada, mi pecho y abdomen que de igual manera habían sufrido el mismo destino por ese ser.

Me bañe intentado limpiar todo lo ocurrido anoche era muy dificultoso sacarme todo liquido de mi interior bastardo se corrió demasiado, salí del baño y el parecía seguir durmiendo demasiado profundo ¿cuánto planea dormir?

-Tsk –me vestí para salir e intentar caminar de una manera que no fuera graciosa, pero era difícil no andar cojeando cuando sientes semejante dolor y es que el bastardo ese no la tenía para nada pequeña ¿Cuánto debería medir unos 27, 28 centímetros? ¡Ese no era el punto! El punto era que me dolía.

Al menos no lo tendría observándome durante el día o persiguiéndome ya que estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo al menos por esta mañana.

-¿entonces eso sirve contra los demonios? –Nunca le había hecho caos al club de paranormal de mi universidad para todos eran unos locos y para mi mucho más –

-Sí, mira agua vendita crucifijos. . . –Ellos seguían hablando ¿acaso servirán realmente? –

Me quede un momento pensando observaba a todos los rincones oscuros no, no estaba no veía sus ojos no podía sentir su presencia por el momento no me molestaría realmente eso deseaba pensar.

-¿te ocurre algo Kaito? –Menciono el integrante principal del club de paranormal Megapoid Gumiya el loco mayor como le decían todos –

-Para nada –Respondí –

-Nosotros hemos detectado una gran actividad paranormal a tu alrededor –menciono Ted Kasane el loco medio –

-muy extraña ciertamente –Y ese era Mikuo Hatsune el loco menor –

-Locos –masculle no necesitaba que ellos se interpusieran en cosas que ni siquiera sabían del todo ya había lidiado toda mi vida con él ¿para que necesitaba que me importunaran en estos momentos? Además sería más problemática mi vida si yo me juntara con el club de locos esos, no ya tengo bastante, gracias pero no gracias –

-De todas formas ponte esto –comentó Megapoid colocándome un collar un con crucifijo de plata –

-Tsk que molesto son ustedes –le aleje de ello para que Kasane colocara algo en mí que se volvió completamente loco al tocar conmigo esos tres dementes sonrieron y yo solo me aleje –

En la tarde me encontraba almorzando solo, bueno nunca almorzaba en mi totalidad por que podía verlo a él en la sombras observándome.

-¿qué es eso que llevas en tu cuello? –Le observe estaba arriba de un árbol –

-ah, el señor dormilón al fin ha despertado –Pronuncie con sarcasmo –

-No respondiste a mi pregunta –Respondió – ¿realmente crees que por llevar eso en tu cuello puedes protegerte de mí?

-No, sé que no, esos idiotas del club de paranormal pensaron que esto me ayudaría o me serviría de algo –contesté comiendo mi almuerzo con normalidad –

-Sirve para hacerme enojar para eso sirve –De repente lo tenía al lado mío tomando el collar y arrancándolo un ligero sonido a quemado se escuchó pero él solo lanzo el collar lejos –

-Pensaran que soy una mala persona –Comenté con una ceja enarcada –

-¿a mí eso que me interesa? Los humanos siempre hablaran a espaldas tuyo no importa si eres buena o mala persona, si haces todas las cosas bien siempre, absolutamente siempre van a sacar algo mal de ti ¿para qué rayos te preocupas por eso? ¿Dime? Es lógico acaso –Bufo molesto observe su mano estaba quemada pero se regenero con gran velocidad –

-Creo que no –Termine de comer – ¿por qué dormiste tanto?

-. . . –Guardo silencio –Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bastardo uno que se preocupa por ti y tu que tratas tan mal a uno –Gruñí levantándome –No, no te mereces mi preocupaciones.

-Se levantó rápidamente sujetándome de la cintura intente detenerlo pero era obvio la diferencia entre fuerza y tamaño –Tal vez no lo hago –menciono tomándome la barbilla con la mano haciendo que le mirara –pero eso no hace que tú me pertenezcas menos –Me beso, intente rechazarlo pero sabía que era totalmente inútil sus labios eran adictivos aunque yo jamás e lo admitiría –

-Tsk –Me aleje de él observando su sonrisa me irritaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba acostumbrado tanto a él que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera –

Me fui de allí tenía que trabajar después de todo las clases habían terminado tome mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la salida siendo seguido por él aunque esta vez nos desde la sombra caminaba al lado de mi sin ningún problema intente guardar silencio sabía que sería raro para las personas observarme hablar con el viento.

Él tampoco dijo nada, cuando estaba trabajando lo vi por allí sentando aunque a veces le observe poner a flotar unas cajas o hacia que unas personas se tropezaran lo cual me hacía soltar una risita era una actitud mala pero era de notar su estado de aburrimiento.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación en la universidad observe al club de actividad paranormal diciendo unos rezos y poniendo crucifijos además de andar quemando salvia y lanzando agua bendita.

-¿se puede saber que anda haciendo cerca de mi habitación? –pronuncie arqueando una ceja –

-Sabemos que estas siendo perseguido por una criatura maligna ¡Fuera demonio fuera en nombre de Dios nuestro señor te aclamamos que te vayas! –Exclamo Megapoid lazando agua bendita en mi dirección –

-¡Estoy idiotas! ¡Largo! –Y mando a volar al trío de idiotas completamente irritado –

-Ves se manifiesta fuertemente pero eso no nos detendrá –Rodé los ojos por ellos –

-¡Paren! –Exclame molesto –Tú no lo vayas a matar –Pronuncie en dirección a él –por una vez te lo suplico has lo que te digo y no sé haré lo que tú quieras.

-¡Por favor no mates a nadie más! –Pronuncio Kasane –

-. . . yo no he matado a nadie además si le estoy pidiendo que no les mate es porque yo no voy a andar matando a nadie, él sabe de qué le hablo, aunque me duela –La sonrisa en sus labios era amplia –

-Que bueno eres Kaito sacrificas tu culo por un trío de idiotas a los que no le interesas en lo más mínimo –Comentó de manera burlona haciéndome sonrojar –  
-De igual forma lo ibas a hacer quisiera o no quisiera así que cierra la boca bastardo –Respondí molesto –En segunda esa cosa que hacen es completamente inútil he estado lidiando con este tipo toda mi vida ¡Toda! Es un estorbo sí, pero no necesito que los mate a ustedes así que si no quieren terminar como cadáveres mejor no lo anden molestando ¿quieren? Ya suficiente problemas tengo con él para andar encargándome de ustedes, no intenten nada enserio es absurdo total y completamente absurdo y si ustedes quieren que lo mate ya es asunto suyo.

-¿puedo? –me pregunto –

-¡Que no puedes matarlo te interesa es mi vida no la de ellos! –Exclame para abrir la puerta de mi habitación – ¡ahora dejen de molestarme!

Suspire frustrado dejando caer mi bolso a un rincón de la habitación me lance a la cama completamente agotado que día más exhaustivo.

-Te pido tengas clemencia de mí, aunque sé que no lo harás aun me duele lo de ayer mi cuerpo se tiene que recuperar –Murmure –

-Sentí el peso en la cama –pero aún me debes la vida de esos humanos.

-Tsk ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Masculle fastidiado –

-Ya que tu cuerpo humano es muy frágil entonces –Sonrió acercándoseme y tomándome de la barbilla –Quiero que trabajes con esa linda boquita tuya.

-¡¿EEHHH?! –Exclame maldito bastardo – yo no sé cómo hacer eso.

-Como si te comieras uno de tus helados en paleta ¿cuál es la gran diferencia? –Contestó, que lo tuyo es más grueso y caliente y la delicia fría eran una cosa muy distinta me sonroje por ello –

-Me ahogare es muy grande no cabe todo en mi boca –Respondí –

-Bueno entonces iré a matar a esos humanos inservibles –Menciono para levantarse, le tome de la mano para suspirar –

-. . . lo haré –Susurre –

-¿tanto te importa la vida de esos molestos e inservibles humanos? –Pronuncio – ¿sabes lo que hablan a tus espaldas? ¿Eh? niño demoniaco y poseído.

-No me interesa, son humanos y no quiero tener sus muertes en mi mente y que pude evitarla –exprese mirándole fijamente él sonrió esa sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos afilados –

-Esa bondad tuya será tu perdición Kaito –Susurro en mi oído para besar mis labios –

Me deje llevar esta vez por aquel beso, él era un experto haciéndome sacar suspiros y quejidos con solo sus labios, se separó sonriendo suspire estaba parado enfrente de mí tenía las mejillas rojas me acomode para quedar frente a su miembro me mordí el labio para acariciar suevamente sobre la tela estaba demasiado nervioso y alterado jamás había hecho algo similar bueno técnicamente el bastardo me había robado la virginidad anal.

Suspire tenía que calmarme no podía darle el placer a él de verme derrumbado el orgullo ni mucho menos, voy a mostrarle tanto orgullo que si lo hago seré el mejor en hacerlo y si lo hago mal ¡Pues seré el mejor en hacerlo mal! Con esa nueva determinación en mí desabroche el botón y baje el cierre lentamente nuevamente comencé acariciar sobre la tela de su ropa interior obteniendo un pequeño erguimiento.

Baje su ropa interior para toparme con su pene tome una respiración para tomarlo entre mis manos mi mirada se fue a la suya, estaba atento a cada movimiento de mi persona, su mirada era de completa lujuria sus ojos zafiros se había tornado violetas al parecer era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba excitado.

Trague un poco de saliva para comenzar deje un beso en la punta mientras con mi mano masajeaba todo el tronco intentado obtener una reacción cosa que sucedía me relamí los labios el corazón lo tenía demasiado agitado rayos ¿qué me estaba provocando este bastardo? Comencé a atenderlo con mi boca aunque claro no cabía todo por obvias razones ya dichas.

Con su mano comenzó a imponer un ritmo más acelerado en mi por el cual casi me ahoga más de una vez era difícil de sentirlo hasta la garganta.

-mmmhh…Ng –me queje por ello apretando un poco los ojos, su mano se enredaba en mis cabellos intentado obtener ese ritmo y yo, yo me estaba excitando podía sentir como mi miembro era apretando por mis pantalones –nngg –Deje salí cuando su miembro había salido de mi boca ensalivado la sonrisa en sus labios solo hacía que mi sonrojo aumentara –

-Eres un pequeño pervertido ¿sabes? –Comentó en burla –mira las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

-Tsk –me queje –Solo acabemos con esto ¿quieres?

-Ja –Burlo –como quieras colócate en cuatro –Trague saliva por ello iba a objetar el hecho de que no podía hacerlo de nuevo –Hazlo –Su expresión era seria de mala gana lo hice –Deja de apoyarte en tus manos y hazlo con los codos alza tu lindo trasero.

-GGRRR –Gruñí por ello –No soy tu prostituta ¿sabes?

-¿oh? ¿Enserio? –Iba a reclamarle cuando su mano fue a parar a mi miembro apretándolo solté un quejido por ello mordiéndome el labio – ¿ibas a decir algo?

-No… maestro –Masculle lo último en enojo y burla, podía sentir nuevamente el peso en la cama colocándose detrás de mí, me desabrocho el pantalón comenzando a acariciarme por sobre los boxes solté un quejido pasaba sus manos desde mi miembro masajeándolo y oprimiendo hasta hacer círculos y simular penetraciones en mi esfínter y lo peor de todo era que me estaba excitando demasiado –ah…ah –Intente morderme el labio se bajó mis boxes dejándome al descubierto haciéndome sentir mejor sus caricias –¡Ah! –Un quejido en sorpresa salió de mis labios al sentir como su lengua recorría mi esfínter sin ningún pudor – ¡No hagas eso sucio! ¡Pervertido! –Me queje por ello, como siempre no me hizo caso solo siguió con su trabajo acariciando mi miembro con su mano y su lengua en mi esfínter –aahh….Tsk…ah….mh….Ng –Saco su lengua colocando dos de sus dedos y moviéndolo con gran velocidad sacándome más de un quejido, espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo por el placer desde mi columna –mmmhh…

-me dices a mi pervertido por las reacciones de tu cuerpo no dicen lo contrario de ti –Se burló de mí mordisqueando mi oído, solté un ligero quejido por ello – Pervertido Kaito, Pervertido –Sonreía y susurraba en mi oído creando más reacciones de mi cuerpo no podía creer que reaccionara hasta con la solidez de su voz –

-¡ah! ¡Espera te dije que! ¡Aahh! –Apreté fuerte las sabanas demonios sabía que no lo cumpliría ¿por qué rayos le creí? –mentiroso.

-Siempre hago lo que quiero ¿Qué se te olvidaba? –Sonrió pero se había quedado quien no había empezado a embestir duramente como la última vez –

-Cerré los ojos intentado acostumbrarme a la invasión, aunque era molesto por que si lo hacía podía sentir que tan profundo llegaba en mí –. . . . –Suspire moví la cadera ligeramente tal vez sin decirle ninguna palabra le daba permiso a proseguir –

-Kaito –Susurro mi nombre para tomar mi barbilla y besarme, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban por el control que era obvio que él tenía, nos separamos y tomo mi cadera sus fuertes penetraciones comenzaron un ritmo demoledor –

-GRRR –Apreté fuerte las sabanas él era un experto en dar contra ese punto que me hacía quemar y arder –aahh…mmmhh… ah –Los gemidos de él eran roncos pero no por menos mucho menos excitantes me volteo mis piernas pasaron a enredarse alrededor de su cadera mis brazos a su cuello, nuevamente sentí la mordida tan fuerte que me hizo sangra lamiendo la sangre pero esta vez no araño ni mi pecho ni nada –

Me beso un beso con sabor a sangre, mis caderas comenzaron a moverme creando un ritmo irregular bese nuevamente sus labios intentando acallar todos los gemidos que deseaba salir de mis labios.

Su expresión de placer era fantástica no por nada era un monstruo demasiado hermoso, mi miembro rozaba constantemente con su abdomen creando una deliciosa fricción.

Y ya con todo ese mar de emociones apresándome termine corriéndome nuevamente gritando su nombre, me beso nuevamente soltando un gemido ahogando por el beso podía sentir como me llenaba completamente.

Nos quedamos inmóviles por los espasmos de placer sus ojos volvían a su tonalidad zafiro pero había cierto brillo extraño en ellos o tal vez solo no deseaba pensar que significaba ese brillo, salió de mi interior haciéndome soltar un quejido por ello.  
Me quede mirando hacia el techo por alguna razón me parecía sumamente interesante en estos momentos, luego voltee a mirarlo sus ojos zafiros estaban atentos a los míos.

-¿me matarás? –No me dio respuesta alguna solo me beso – No me dirás cuando ¿verdad? –Sonrió no podía creer que una sonrisa tan perversa podría surcar un rostro tan hermoso y no verse en su totalidad diabólico – ¿jugaras conmigo hasta cansarte no es así?

-Descansa Kaito –Se levantó de la cama sin molestarle su desnudes apagando la luz de la habitación sus ojos zafiros brillaban en la oscuridad pero no le temía, tarde o temprano él me daría muerte al menos eso pienso –

Me arropo pero él no se acostó solo le vi allí observando la luna antes de caer dormido, me desperté y lo observe allí sentando en una silla mirando hacia afuera, suspiro algo no me decía algo me ocultaba y no lo sabía.

-¿por qué yo? –Pregunte, me observo un momento –

-¿disculpa? –Enarco una ceja ante mi pregunta –

-¿Por qué me elegiste? Es que… si un monstruo perseguía a mi padre y lo asesino ¿Por qué no el mismo me perseguí a mí? ¿Por qué tú? –Mostro sus colmillos en una sonrisa –

-Tus ojos –Respondió –

-¿qué? –Pronuncie –

-Ella te iba a asesinar luego de haber asesinado a tu padre –Cerro los ojos –Yo estaba allí ese día el olor a muerte me había traído, en ese momento ella se devoraba a el alma de tu padre mientras yo simplemente estaba en tu habitación, los ruidos de la otra se me eran repugnantes –Al abrir sus ojos se toparon con los míos –Tú estabas durmiendo en ese instante cuando yo me acerque tus ojos grandes azules me miraron, inocencia demasiada, tus manos se estiraban hacia mí lo cual era extraño para mí querías que yo te cargara te levantaste de la cuna como podías y me sostuviste de un mecho de cabello riendo, para mí fue extraño, ella ingreso a la habitación dispuesta a reclamar a su siguiente victima ese eras tú "¿qué haces aquí acaso te ha atraído el olor a la sangre" no negué tampoco asentí solo guarde silencio "pues llegas tarde y esa es mi presa" Tus ojos mostraron miedo estabas asustado por tu vida y te aferraste más a mi cabello halándome intentado llamar mi atención para que ella no te atrapara, te tome entre mis brazos y te enrollaste en mi pecho intentado no mirarla a ella "es mi presa no puedes quitármela" "supongo que él ya ha decidido con quien quiere estar ¿no?" "¡¿Quién te da el derecho a quitarme lo que me pertenece?!" "supongo que el hecho de que soy más fuerte que tú y puedo destruirte" "lo he estado siguiendo por años el perdió el juego yo gane merezco mis recompensas" "no me importa tú y tu tonto juego" Ella me ataco y yo la destruí.

-Así que tú ¿me salvaste la vida? –él solo se encogió de hombros –

-puedes verlo de esa manera si quieres –Contestó – él punto es que, desde que vi esos ojos azules, desde que tus manos me tomaron, desde que te envolviste a mi intentado sobrevivir, me perteneces Kaito, el deseo de aferrarte a mí para que ella no te matara me hizo digamos "apreciar" un poco tu interés por la vida un bebé luchando por no morir aun sin saber el significado de esa palabra me pareció interesante.

-Todo para ti es un juego ¿no? me vida solo te funciona para distraerte ¿eh? ¿Qué tan aburrido has estado durante estos años? –Pronuncie él solo se levantó sonriéndome para besarme –

-Puedes verlo como tú quieras –Musitó al separarse del beso –Yo lo veo de otra forma.

-¿de qué forma lo ves? –pregunte pero no respondió – ¿no dirás nada? –Su mirada lo dijo todo –Bastardo pervertido.

Debería de culpar de todo esto a mi padre ¿no? Mi vida está atada a ese monstruo pervertido, a ese demonio que me tiene entre sus garras no me dejará ir pero tampoco planea darme pronta muerte soy su método de distracción para no aburrirse, supongo que cuando deje de entretenerle el mismo se encargara de apagar la luz.

Por ahora me mantendré deseando vivir más que nada es lo único que le interesa de mí para desear mantenerme con vida.

Todos comenzaron a llamarme chico demoniaco luego de lo del club de paranormal esos imbéciles habían abierto sus grandes bocas y yo era el más rechazado de todos, suspire dejándome recostar debajo de un árbol.

-Te dije esos humanos no valía la pena –pronuncio –

-No me importa igual nunca voy a estar solo ¿eh? –Su sonrisa se hizo grande –No me dejará solo no importa si yo quiero o no.

-Tienes toda la razón –se acercó a mí para besarme –jamás te dejaré Kaito eres mío.

Le pertenezco, siempre me lo repetí hasta el punto en que he llegado hasta creerlo, le pertenezco, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo de mi le pertenece a este ser…incluso me atrevo a decir que hasta mi corazón.

Fin.


End file.
